Un regalo de navidad
by Aki Sakura
Summary: Llega nochebuena y mientras Sakura cuida de los bakugan, samuel parece tener una cita. ¿Que hara Sakura respecto a eso? ¿Que regalo le ha comprado a Samuel? Esta historia participa en el reto Felices fiestas a los bakugan de la COMUNIDAD DECIBEL FORUM


**Angelina: Holaaaaa, bueno lo primero…PRIMER FINC DEL AÑO, ;)**

**Feliz año nuevo a todos (un poco atrasado pero con mucho amor).**

**Aquí tiene un nuevo finc, basado en la navidad, pero antes unos avisos muy importantes:**

**En este finc sean protagonistas mis OC y los bakugan: drago, trigera, preyas, gorem y Hydranoid.**

**Sigo necesitando OC para mi historia de terror (si tienen más dudas consulten esta página **** s/9630097/2/Tablon-de-anuncios****.**

**Este finc participa en el reto Felices fiestas a los bakugan de Decibel Fórum. **

**Eso es todo que disfruten de la lectura.**

**Un regalo de navidad**

**Por Aki Sakura**

**25 de Diciembre**

**-POV Sakura-**

Me levante aun todavía muy cansada, levante mis manos para poder alcanzar el despertador que había en la mesita de noche. Parpadee varias veces para poder ver la hora que marcaba, las doce de la mañana, gire mi cabeza hasta el calendario que tenía e intente ver que ida era hoy, veinticuatro de diciembre, un día antes de navidad, bostece y me levante con paso lento hasta llegar a la cocina, me prepare un buen café descafeinado, me senté y empecé a tomármelo. En toda la casa se expandía un desagradable silencio, mientras que mi cabeza organizaba las compras de navidad, notaba que algo se me olvidaba, pero no lo recordaba. Seguí pensando en las compras cuando a lo lejos desde mi ventana vi un avión despegar.

-En ese avión van Dan, Runo, Julie, Shun, Marucho y Alice-pensé sonriendo.

Bebí un sorbo de mi café y a los dos segundos los expulse mientras me levantaba de la silla y gritaba.

-¡LOS BAKUGAN!

Salí corriendo hacia mi habitación para vestirme, después lavarme, peinarme maquillarme,etc…

La causa de ese espectáculo era nada menos que mi tremendo despiste, se me había olvidado completamente que habían aviado a los peleadores para ir a Nueva York a una reunión con los líderes bakugan del continente europeo, y que iban a pasar las navidades fuera, como Samuel y yo no éramos de los peleadores originales no fuimos y habíamos quedado en cuidar de sus bakugan, como Samuel tenía un compromiso por la mañana nos organizamos en que dormirían en su casa y que después los llevaría casa de marucho para que yo los recogiera a las diez, nada menos que a las diez y, ¿Qué hora era? Pues las doce pasadas. Mi preocupación no era que Samuel estuviera enfadado sino que como su compromiso era a las diez y media los habría dejado solos en casa de Marucho, si no fuera navidad estaría tranquila porque Kato y los sirvientas de Marucho los hubieran vigilado, pero el problema es que como era navidad tenían las fiestas libres, así que cinco bakugan están solos en una casa (o mansión mejor dicho).

Abrí el armario y cogí lo primero que vi, después me cepille mi larga (bastante larga) melena castaña y me la deje suelta como de costumbre.

Allí estaba yo a las doce y veinte con una falda azul eléctrico, medias negras, botas del mismo color que la falda y un jersey de un azul más oscuro que el de la falda, e maquille con una raya negra por debajo del ojo para resaltar el violeta de mis ojos, brillo rosa claro en los labios, colorete discreto y lista.

Cogí el bolso negro y fui a la cocina a limpiar el café, a toda prisa fregué el suelo, recogí la mesa,etc…

Cuando iba a salir por la puerta recordé que me olvidaba de algo .

-!ANGELUS¡- grite a todo pulmón.

Ángelus era mi bakugan, como su nombre indicaba su forma era de una chica ángel de larga cabellera blanca, alas blancas y túnica blanca, con los ojos amarillos, era tipo haos y éramos compañeros desde que yo tenía unos 6 años, y aunque su nombre era de ángel, podía ser mi mala cuando se lo planteaba,

Una esfera blanca y dorada salió hacia la puerta de casa, se posó en mi hombro y me digo:

-¿Por qué gritas así?

-No hay tiempo de explicaciones

Corrí, eso es lo que me definía, las calles estaban llenas y por lo menos me choque con unas veintiocho personas, había gente que ni notaba que había chocado con ella, otras que me gritaban que me fijara por donde iba y otras que no le importaba que me hubiera chocado con ellas.

Cuando llegue a casa de Marucho mis nervios aumentaron, ¿estaría todo en orden?, ¿faltaría algún bakugan?...

Lo malo es que la casa d Marucho era (bastante) enorme, así que me costó unos veinte minutos encontrarlos, l fin los encontré, jugando a un videojuego en la habitación de Marucho, los conté, cinco, no faltaba ninguno.

Di un suspiro y entonces Tigrera se dio cuenta de que estábamos allí.

-Sakura, ángelus, por fin, habéis tardado mucho.

-Hemos tenido un pequeño contratiempo- dijo ángelus mirándome

¿Cuál?-pregunto drago

-Alguien se ha dormido- dijo mirándome

-Tú también te has dormido-le grite

-Bueno, da igual, lo importante es que estáis aquí- dijo gorem

-¿Cómo se ha tomado Samuel que tardara tanto?

-Bien, llamo a su cita para que viniera aquí, y después se fue con ella-dijo preyas

-¿Su cita?-dije un poco desanimada

-Si una chica de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes, muy guapa por cierto, lo llamo cariñin y después se lo llevo del brazo, Samuel dijo que iba a estar en el centro comercial del centro que si necesitábamos algo que fuéramos.

-Pues nosotros vamos también-dije

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tenemos que hacer las compras y…

-¿No estarás celosa?-dijo tigrera con una sonrisa picara

-¿Yo?, que va, solo quiero comprar algunas cosas y… dejar de hacerme peguntas vamos y ya está, seguirme.

Se posaron en mi hombro y salimos de casa de marucho, cogimos el autobús y legamos al centro comercial. Mientras buscábamos que comprar (o a Samuel y su cita más bien dicho) los bakugan no paraban de hacerme preguntas sobre la navidad. Y a mí me tocaba responderlas aunque fueran preguntas estúpidas.

-Entonces la navidad es el día que nació según los cristianos el niño Jesús-dijo Hydranoid

-Sí, para los cristianos es una fiesta muy importante.

-¿Y exactamente que se hace?-pregunto gorem

-Pues lo celebramos con una gran comida en familia el 25 de diciembre, y hoy, día 24 por la noche nos hacemos regalos unos a otros, sobre todo en estas fiestas se compran regalos para la chica o chico que te gusta.

-¿Entonces hemos venido para que compres un regalo a Samuel?-preguntaron todos a la vez.

-Pues no exactamente…

-Yo creo que le deberías comprar una pistola de agua-dijo preyas

-Mejor le compras una bolsa para sus bakugan-dijo drago

-O también una bufanda-dijo trigera

-Y por qué no le das dinero y que él se compre lo que quiera- dijo Hydranoid

-Chicos yo ya tengo su regalo comprado

-¿A si?-preguntaron todos

-Si, por eso no me quede con vosotros a dormir.

- ¿Y yo que?-dijo ángelus

-Tú estabas viendo la tele y no te diste cuenta de cómo lo envolvía.

-¿Y qué es?

-Cuando lleguemos a casa después de comer os lo enseñare- dije ruborizada

-Jooo, queríamos saber que era-dijeron a la vez

-Mala suerte-dije riéndome

-Oye, ahí está Samuel, ¡SAMUEL!-grito preyas

Le tape la boca y eche a correr hacia un callejón.

Cuando conseguimos estar lo bastante lejos para que no nos viera, respire tranquila e intente visualizarlo con los ojos, estaba en una tienda de peluches con una chica bastante guapa viendo unos peluches, la chica señalaba todos y decía:

-Este o este, o este o aquel…

-Tranquila, no tengo tanto dinero así que tiene que ser un regalo no muy caro-le respondió.

No sé porque mi corazón dejo de latir, verle con esa chica, me ponía triste enfadada, desanimada y puede que un poco…celosa. Me volvía hacia os bakugan y faltaba un pelo para que tirara a Preyas por las escaleras.

-Baka, porque hiciste eso Preyas, casi nos ve-le grite

-¿Así que estas celosa?-me dijo gorem

-No, solo que no podemos molestarlos en plena cita.

-Ahhh

-Ahora quiero que me prometáis una cosa, no llamareis a Samuel por nada.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque los vamos a seguir.

-¿Eso no es malo?

-No, lo hacemos por una buena causa

-¿Cuál?

-Pues…ayudar a Samuel en su…(trague saliva)cita

-Muy bien aceptamos.

Y así nos pusimos en marcha en seguirlos, parecía que buscaban un regalo para navidad pues en todas las tiendas que pasaban la chica siempre señalaba algo, en cambio Samuel siempre ponía excusas, que si era muy caro, qué si a él no le gustaba…Varias veces no pudieron haber pillado por culpa de los gritos de preyas, o porque los perdíamos de vista porque ángelus se paraba en las tiendas de peluches…

Y así terminamos en el restaurante comiendo, la buena suerte que tuvimos porque teníamos justo la mesa al lado de ellos y lo mejor es que ellos no nos podían ver, buena suerte, ¿no?, aunque hubiera sido mejor no escuchar su conversación.

-Samuel, todavía no has comprado el regalo.

-Ya verás cómo al final será fantástico Haruka.

-No sé, a este paso, no compraremos el regalo.

-Es un regalo especial para una persona especial, Haruka, quiero que sea muy bonito-dijo mientras le cogía de las manos

-Samuel eres todo un galán-dijo riéndose

Lo se era cursi, pero lo que hubiera dado por ser esa tal Haruka, que me cogiera de las manos, me mirara a los ojos y…qué más da, él no está enamorado de mí.

-Sakura te pasa algo?-pregunto Hydranoid

-Estoy bien, chicos, nos vamos a casa.

-Pero…

-Nos vamos, ya-dije mientras me levantaba de la mesa y salía del restaurante con las lágrimas punto de salir de mis ojos.

Los bakugan no entendían lo que me pasaba, y no paraban de hacerme preguntas, yo no contestaba ninguna porque si no un mar de lágrimas saldría de mis ojos, llegamos a mi casa y me encerré en el baño.

Me llene la bañera de agua y me metí, lágrimas y lágrimas corrían de mis ojos haciendo que el maquillaje me pusiera la cara negra, porque ella y no yo, yo lo conocía de antes, éramos amigos de la infancia, siempre juntos, y ahora…me había remplazado por otra…más lagrimas salían de la cara.

Ya eran las once, en una hora iluminan el árbol de navidad de la plaza, y ahí estaba yo, en camisón, llorando en mi cama.

-Sakura-dijo drago

-SAKURA JINNAI LEVANTATE AHORA MISMO, COMO QUE ME LLAMO ANGELUS LE VAS A DAR ESE REGALO A SAMUEL, ESTUVISTE TODA LA NOCHE HACIENDOLO, CREES QUE NO ME DI CUENTA,ADEMAS TODOSSABEMOS QUE TE HAS ESFORZADO MUCHO EN ESE REGALO ASI QUE SE LO VAS A DAR-me grito ángelus

-Pero…esta con otra

-He dicho que te levantes y que te vistas.

-No quiero…

-Sakura, por favor al menos dale el regalo y te vas-dijo tigrera

-Está bien…

Me levante de la cama y todos los bakugan se pusieron a hacer cosas,

Media hora después caminaba hacia la plaza con un regalo envuelto en las manos, una falda blanca, un jersey rojo, botas blancas y mallas negras, maquillaje a base de rojos y rosas fuertes y el pelo liso con la plancha.

23:45, la plaza estaba llena, solo se veía gente, gente y más gente, allí estaba yo con u regalo, cinco bakugan y una tristeza enorme en el cuerpo, me senté en un banco libre cera del árbol y mire el regalo envuelto.

-_Solo le doy el regalo y me voy,__Solo le doy el regalo y me voy, Solo le doy el regalo y me voy_-pensaba

-¡Sakura!

Mire hacia un lado y allí estaba el, con su típica sonrisa, el pelo como siempre revotado y una pequeña caja en las manos.

-Hola Samuel-dije tímidamente

-Feliz navidad Sakura- me respondió

Mire hacia el banco para que los bakugan también le saludaran y no estaban, gire la cabeza y los vi escondidos en el árbol de la laza (aun sin iluminar) con sonrisas en sus rostros que me animaban a darle el regalo.

- _Solo le doy el regalo y me voy-_pensé otra vez

-Samuel, feliz navidad- dije estirando los brazos y poniendo el regalo enzima de su cara.

-¿Para mí? Vaya gracias-pudieron ser imaginaciones mías pero note que estaba sorprendido y bastante sonrojado.

Lo abrió y vio como un libro.

-¿Un libro nuevo?

-No, mira dentro

Dentro había fotos de los dos juntos de cuando éramos pequeños, y de cuando nos fuimos todos juntos de vacaciones.

-Es un album de fotografías, solo hay fotos tuyas y mías- le dije

-Gracias Sakura es el mejor regalo de todos-dijo mientras me abrazaba y yo me sonrojaba hasta la punta de la nariz, quería que ese abrazo no terminar nunca.

-Ahora es mi turno, me alegre cuando paraste se seguirme, así será una sorpresa el regalo.

-¿Seguirte?

-Sakura, entre tu pelo, los gritos de preyas, tus gritos y más cosas os descubrí desde el primer momento.

-…-no sabía que responder a eso.

-Toma, ábrelo- dijo dándome una caja negra.

-Me costó encontrar el regalo pero espero que te guste.

Abrí la cajita y encontré un colgante con medio corazón de oro donde ponía una esa, el medio corazón se abría dejando ver una foto de Samuel.

-¿Te gusta?

-Es…hermoso, ¿y la otra mitad?

Saco su llavero y ahí estaba la otra mitad, la abrió dejando ver una foto mía, cogió mi mitad y las unió, la foto se juntó, éramos nosotros el mes pasado en mi cumpleaños.

-Gracias, es…-no había adjetivos para describirlo.

Cogió mi parte y me la colgó en el cuello, en ese momento la plaza empezó la cuenta atrás para que el árbol se iluminara.

00:00, el árbol estaba iluminado, Samuel me cogió la mano y me dijo:

-Feliz Navidad Sakura.

-Feliz Navidad Samuel

**Angelina: *-* Tengo que reconocer que me ha salido bastante bien, (por lo menos a mí me ha gustado) bueno, aquí me despido, espero que hayan tenido buenas fiestas y a las personas que mañana vuelven al cole (como yo ****)**

**Buena suerte!**

**Aki Sakura**


End file.
